She'd Tried
by Sunsetslight
Summary: She'd tried to make it work, she tried, she really had. But it hadn't, nothing was ever that simple for her,especially love...
1. Prolouge

The same old cracked stone fence, and rickety wooden gate. Same old worn out pathway a little less loved than usual, and the same old willow tree offering comfort in her long spindly arms, waiting for a gentle breeze to caress your cheek with her leafy fingers.

Nearly a year and she was back. Something was different, very different, and she had a feeling it wasn't the place but the person momentarily occupying it. That's right, that person would be her...


	2. The Meeting

The world moved on, as it always did, regardless to the people and the flow of time. Or rather timed flowed on, never stopping, trapping those who tried to make it stop in confusion and unbearable pain. For these reasons she'd packed up her things and moved away from America, where she had a thriving law practice, back in with her father in hopes of providing a safe home for her unborn child. And maybe, though she'd never admit it, to be closer to the child's father. In spirit at least.

Tenderly she rubbed her stomach where _his _child had kicked. A girl, definitely, way too mischievous to be a boy. Smiling to herself she leaned against the crumbly stone gate, not accounting for the weight she'd gained over the last few months. Within seconds the weather beaten structure gave way and Haruhi felt air rush against her back. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and braced herself for the imminent impact. The whole of 3 seconds felt like an eternity, the whole time one thought ricocheting through her mind, "My baby, Dear God, Please protect her!"

When the impact never occurred she curiously opened an eye, only to wonder if she was in heaven. Cat-like amber eyes peered down into hers, filled with amusement, wisdom, and maybe could it be panic masked heavily by concern. An angular face, framed by what seemed to be fire, but he...he died.

* * *

><p>Who died? Who's the man that stopped her fall? R&amp;R<p> 


	3. A Little Push from Fate

**Chapter Three: A Little Push from Fate**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So the story may be a little slow now, but hijinks will ensue in later chapters. :)<p>

* * *

><p>He registered first shock and then confusion in her eyes before righting her. She swayed slightly on her feet, prompting him to offer his arm in support. Haruhi leaned into the man, letting the wonderment slosh off her in waves, waves that turned to ice as realization dawned.<p>

"Hikaru?" her voice came out as a barely audible whisper, and she hated herself for the momentary lapse into weakness. She dared not look into his eyes, knowing the answer before he said it. She felt a slight wince from him.

"Yes, it's me," he paused before continuing, "Not my brother. That's the problem with sharing a face." He sounded apologetic, making Haruhi feel bad for asking. She had always been able tell the difference between the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. She knew she had hurt him, but didn't know how to fix it. She tried to lever off his arm and onto her own feet, finding his arm tighten around her protectively. "Don't." He sighed. "Is it that bad? Does seeing him in me repulse you?" He sounded more tired than sad.

"No," she answered a little too quickly. But it was true. Seeing him didn't repulse her per se, it simply brought forth a sadness, a desperation she had attempted to stem months ago. In all honesty she could not imagine how he was feeling. There was definitely a connection between twins. Then she felt guilt on top of sorrow. She had taken Kaoru away from him. He had remained in the states with her after he finished University and the two had fallen in love slowly, much to the chagrin of Tamaki. A shadow of a smile crossed Haruhi's lips as she thought of Kaoru, silent and sweet.

Then the baby kicked, almost as if to remind her she wasn't alone. Hikaru watched the emotions play out on her face and sighed. He had known in his heart that he still loved her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright. Yet, he felt that would somehow betray the memory of his brother, and so he settled for simply helping her along the path up to the apartments. He cringed at the disrepair of the area.

"What?" she asked almost amused. After all these years he had not changed much, the dwellings of the common people seemed to remain a quiet conundrum for him. He did not answer as they navigated the path up to the steps. Just as they were about the mount the stairs Haruhi turned and asked the question that had slipped her mind in the confusion of the tumble. "Why are you here?"

He looked slightly sheepish, and turned his face, not quite meeting her eyes. "I, uh, sometimes come by to visit Mr. Fujioka." Haruhi looked up at him, "What? He has good fashion sense!" Haruhi was about to comment when a loud bang resounded around the residential area. The two suddenly realized that the area had been quiet, perhaps too quiet, as they had carried on their conversation. They looked up to find where the noise had come from. What met their eyes caught them off-guard.

A large portion of the roof had been knocked to the ground, and a construction worker came running at them. "Hey you! Can you not read!" He was red faced and out of breath by the time he reached them.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi question the man. He panted, paused for a second, and then pointed at the WorkZone sign and brilliant yellow caution tape posted around the staircases old the building. Every door was bled large red x-marks.

"The place has been condemned," the man said as if talking to a couple of stupid children. "I suggest you and your husband find another place to look at for rent." Haruhi's mind was reeling, where was her father?

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the inhabitant have gone?" Hikaru piped up. "I had a friend here and was looking to visit."

"You aren't you that famous Hitachin brother from the fashion industry?" the man appeared to be at a loss for words. "What friend would you have here?" he almost laughed at the idea.

Hikaru could not stand men like him, though internally he knew he could not blame the man for seeing him in a superficial light. The elite class did not tend to mix with those of lower fortune. "Come on Haruhi, we'll find your dad." He felt a resistance in her shoulders.

"It's okay," she started, and he saw where the conversation was going. "I can live with a friend." She had unconsciously placed her hand over her extended belly again. The bump was small as of yet. Still, he did not want to leave her alone.

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "I will call up Tamaki and the others and let them know you're here." He felt a small hand grab his arm where he had dropped it from her shoulders.

"Uh, could you keep that fact that I am here a secret?" her eyes were pleading with him. Outwardly he shrugged, and inwardly he pumped the air. He knew just how to get her under his protection.

"Oh, I won't have to tell, Kyoya and Boss own half the city collectively," Hikaru said, then, "If you stuck around my place, they wouldn't know until you wanted them too though."

Haruhi mulled the idea over. Stick it out on her own and end up with the overprotective Tamaki breathing down her back, or keep her peace of mind and hang out at Hikaru's until she managed to find shelter. It was not as if she hadn't amassed enough money to properly take care of herself and the child alone, but it was getting late and find a place could be hard alone. It would be so easy to just take the hand he'd offered.

Then she looked up at his eyes and for a second saw a flicker of something more possessive than simple friendship. In a second it was gone and she played it off as the light shifting through the willow's branches. Taking a leap of faith, she put her hand in the one he offered. It was warm, comforting, and Haruhi began to worry if she wanted more than protection from Hikaru. This too she put off as exhaustion and followed him down the path to his car, waiting like a modern carriage on the curb.


End file.
